


Aggressive Rescue

by nightmare_shinya



Category: Uta no Prince-sama
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-25
Updated: 2019-05-25
Packaged: 2020-03-17 02:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,078
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18955900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nightmare_shinya/pseuds/nightmare_shinya





	Aggressive Rescue

【卡兰】Aggressive Rescue

#背叛者X忠诚者

#冰系操控者X火系操控者

#瞎G2乱写OOC都是我的

 

 

黑崎兰丸自己也不知道为什么现在变成了这样的情况。

 

“啧……头好痛。”

 

他在一个陌生的房间醒来，剧烈的头痛让他难以回忆自己究竟为什么在这个地方，他的记忆还停留在先前的那场惨烈的战役，同伴一个接一个倒下，脸上糊满了来自各方的血污和灰尘，他只记得，卡缪在他的注视下堂而皇之走向了敌方阵营。

 

他的火球与卡缪的冰雪相撞释放出强烈的能量冲击，白光在眼前炸裂之后他的记忆便就此中断，往后皆是空白。

 

身上在战役中留下的伤口还在隐隐作痛，兰丸想伸手摁一摁自己正跳动着发疼太阳穴，挣了两下动弹不得才发现束具将他两手铐在了床头，对方似乎对他超于常人的力量颇为了解，特地选用了双重锁扣将他牢牢锁住。兰丸甚至能感受到附在束具上的法术能量，那是凭他现在的状态根本无可抗衡的强烈程度。

 

“可恶……这样根本就解不开。”

 

黑崎兰丸尽力挣扎着减小两手间的距离，这样的束具若是在他肢体自由的时候靠武力破坏根本不在话下，但偏偏现在手腕和脚踝都被固定，能活动的范围被缩减至了最小，难以调整姿势一并使力将其破坏，他拼命地想要挣脱，连带着金属锁链碰撞叮咣作响，直到房门被骤然打开，一声巨响打断了他的行动。

 

站在那里的是卡缪，一身笔挺军装一尘不染，身后跟着的大抵是听命与他的将士，他站在那里打量着床铺上姿态狼狈的黑崎兰丸，毫不掩饰地勾了勾嘴角，一声轻哼中满是轻蔑之意。

 

“你个叛徒来干什么？看我笑话的话你已经看到了，赶紧给我滚。”

 

即使战力被削减，在气势上黑崎兰丸向来也是不甘落后的，不曾想卡缪直接无视了他的怒火，不紧不慢地走进房间，冷眼注视的眼神如同打量一个将死的战俘一般让他感到很不舒服。还未等兰丸再次开口，卡缪便先发制人毫不犹豫撕掉了兰丸身上那件沾满了血迹的残破不堪的军装，跟进房间的将士一并压制了兰丸的反抗，兰丸拼命扭头闪躲却也没能避开被强硬地扳正了脸灌下了过于甜腻的液体，液体灌得太猛直冲喉管呛得他咳嗽，来不及咽下的液体从嘴边淌下，挂在嘴角颇有情色之意。

 

“咳……混蛋！你给我喝了什么！”

 

火焰自掌心升起，还未聚集成团却已迅速溃散成零星火花，兰丸错愕的神情被卡缪尽数收入眼底。

 

“混了药的抑制剂，考虑到我方的安全，你暂时不能使用你的能力。”

 

“什……！！！”

 

兰丸还来不及把话说完，昂贵的药物已经在他体内迅速起效，性器以肉眼可见的速度迅速挺立起来，连胸口都硬得发疼。体内迅速上升的空虚感打了他一个措手不及，他克制住自己本能想要抬腰摩擦腿间的行为，猝不及防被点燃的过度的情欲让他的身体很快覆上了一层薄汗，而一旁卡缪居高临下的端详更是让他倍感煎熬。

 

被人打量着因药物陷入情动的身体，饶是兰丸经历过相关课程的抵抗训练也忍不住感到难堪。操纵火的能力者体温总是比常人更高一些，此刻更是烧得厉害。

 

黑崎兰丸不是一个能够取悦他的听话的下位者，所以卡缪一开始就没有要进入他的打算。

 

冰制的细棒毫无征兆探入兰丸的后穴，引起他的身体在床上大幅颤抖了一下。身体对异物的抵抗无论如何也抵不过外力强硬的进入。冰条进入得很深，兰丸只觉得凉意在下身蔓延，穴口已经有些麻木，细长的冰在卡缪操纵下在他体内转动着来回抽弄，迫使滚烫的身体吞吐冰块将其融化，冰水从后面不受控制地流出，宛如失禁一般的微妙感更让兰丸倍感羞耻。

 

冰水与体液混合着流出很快打湿床单，冰条不时被操控着用力恶意顶弄体内的敏感点，呻吟与痛呼一并被扼在喉中，唯有渐渐粗重的呼吸和不时挤出的几声闷哼宣示着床上的人已经渐渐陷入欲望之中。手腕已经在挣扎中被镣铐磨出了伤痕，与金属相触刺激起火辣痛意，分明身体已经渐入佳境，却仍是握紧了双拳连指关节都用力至泛白，自尊和理智在与身体叫嚣的欲求不满进行最后的抵抗。

 

“看看你现在的样子，像条低劣的狗一样。被男人玩弄也能这么兴奋。”

 

颇有技巧的抽打在兰丸身上留下交错鞭痕，鞭子落上身体他只觉得皮肤要被撕裂一般，而实际上留下的不过只是一条条晕开大片浅红的鲜红印记。还未痊愈的伤口再一次裂开，血珠被打散擦出猩红色血痕在白净肌肤上尤为显眼。

 

兰丸在承受之余下意识分神想起曾经接受过的审问课程的训练，无论是什么样的对应训练也远远没有现在承受的如此难熬，胡思乱想之际又一次被痛感拉回地狱般的现实。

 

他几乎觉得被药物无限放大的情欲快烧光他的理智，仅仅依赖身体本能的抵抗最终被鞭打击碎，长鞭撕裂空气落上他身体，痛意还未尽数消散又升起酥麻痒意。后穴冰条早已被抽出，取而代之的是更为粗大的物件，巨物的冰冷温度缓解了些许被进入的疼痛，带有棱角的晶体被提前磨去了伤人的尖锐，圆弧状的边角戳上他体内脆弱之地一次又一次趁他放松身体的瞬间狠狠碾过，体内热度不减晶体却在不断增大，疯狂在他体内肆虐逼着他泄出难耐呻吟，低沉的音色早已沙哑不堪，甚至喘息中依稀可闻压抑不住的快意。

 

“黑崎，你听好了。你的资料今天就会送到这里，除了留下，你别无选择。”

 

随着粗糙鞭绳在兰丸性器上用力擦过，已经濒临极限的快感让他再也无力应对，闷哼一声高潮体液在床单上留下点点白浊，被一番折腾过后已是精疲力尽，卡缪话语入耳也懒得开口回应，闭上眼就再次陷入沉睡。

 

兰丸并不知道那天卡缪就这样站在床边看着他，很久以后才转身离开房间关上房门落锁。

 

他也并不知道，在卡缪的上衣口袋里有一封被中途拦截下的名单信息，那是参与了那场战役的相关人员，战损人员实际上仅仅为了排除异己。而黑崎兰丸的名字后面，被人恶意标上了“死亡”二字，一旦他活着回去，将面临的又是一场凶多吉少的血腥。

 

“黑崎，你以为你是忠诚者。”

 

“实际上，你早已成了一枚弃子。”

 

————————END——————————


End file.
